Easier Said than Done
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: Haruki hanya ingin lepas, bebas dan menunjukkan jati diri yang sebenarnya.


**Cheer Danshi! Belongs to Ryou Asai.**

 **This is just a non-profit fanfiction.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Easier said than done_.

Lebih mudah mengucapkan daripada melakukan.

Dengan legalnya pernikahan sesama jenis, Haruki merasa semakin familiar dengan ungkapan tersebut.

Seorang politikus berkoar di depan kamera, "Saatnya keadilan ditegakkan! Saatnya para minoritas memperoleh hak mereka!" sambil mengacungkan telunjuk ke depan.

Ada pula orang-orang yang baru tahu istilah LGBT dengan semangatnya menulis status di jejaring sosial, "Akhirnya tidak ada lagi diskriminasi." Tak lupa dibumbui dengan berbagai tagar agar tulisan mereka dilihat dunia. Agar dunia tahu mereka mendukung, mengikuti tren masa kini.

Haruki mendengus melihat salah satu contoh status orang yang tiba-tiba menjadi pro pernikahan sejenis melintas di _timeline_ sosial medianya. Sering dia berpikir, kalau yang homoseks adalah anak mereka, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Kalau saudara atau sahabat mereka menyukai sesama jenis, apakah mereka masih bisa memberikan respon yang sama?

Hati seseorang memang tidak ada yang tahu, tapi Haruki sudah melihat banyak bukti.

Sehari setelah pengumuman itu, anak tetangga yang hanya setahun di bawahnya memberanikan diri dan mengaku. Pemuda itu tidak akan nekat kalau saja dia tidak melihat respon positif orang tuanya. Namun apa daya, setelah berani keluar dari persembunyian dia justru dikurung dan dikirim untuk mengunjung psikiater setiap minggu.

 _Easier said than done_.

Suatu malam Haruki bertanya pada sahabatnya, Kazuma. Saat itu mereka sedang melakukan rutinitas berbaring di atas atap. "Apa kau setuju dengan pernikahan sesama jenis?"

Mata coklat Haruki memerhatikan dengan seksama setiap detail perubahan di wajah Kazuma. Pupil yang sedikit membola, mulut yang terbuka tanpa suara dan yang paling tidak bisa luput dari pengamatan adalah tubuh tegap yang menegang.

Hanya sepersekian detik, tapi cukup untuk Haruki.

"Hah? Pernikahan sesama jenis?" Kazuma tertawa. Tawa yang dipaksa, catat Haruki dalam hati. "Tentu saja aku mendukungnya! Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Haruki menjawab mantap, tanpa jeda seperti Kazuma.

Kembali Haruki teringat pada politikus di TV, status di sosial media dan pemuda di gedung sebelah. "Bagaimana..." dia menghela napas pelan-pelan. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang kalau aku ini gay?"

Senyum Kazuma seketika luntur. Haruki bisa melihat bahu sahabatnya menegang lebih hebat.

Perlahan Haruki bangkit dari tempatnya dengan dagu nyaris menyentuh dada. Dia tidak butuh jawaban. Respon non-verbal Kazuma sekali lagi sudah cukup untuk Haruki. Mereka sudah bertahun lamanya menjadi sahabat, tidak sulit membaca gestur satu sama lain.

"Haru," panggil Kazuma.

Kalau Haruki paham dengan gestur Kazuma, maka pemuda itu juga paham gerak-geriknya.

Sayangnya, Haruki sudah belajar bersandiwara. Bertahun-tahun menyembunyikan identitas memaksanya membangun persona baru di saat genting seperti ini.

Maka dengan cepat Haruki memutar tubuh dan mengangkat wajahnya. Sebuah senyum jahil terpasang, "Haha! Kena kau!" Haruki tertawa, untuk yang satu ini dia tidak perlu berakting. Karena dia sedang menertawai dirinya, yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi seorang pendusta, bukan menertawai Kazuma. "Kau harus lihat wajahmu, Kazu! Haha!"

Pancaran lega bercampur senyum getir tergambar di wajah Kazuma, tapi tentu saja, keduanya tidak bertahan lama. Dalam hati Haruki berpikir bukan cuma dirinya yang pandai bersandiwara. "Kau! Beraninya!" geram Kazuma tanpa emosi.

Haruki menjulurkan lidah kemudian berlari menuju pintu atap. Kazuma mengejarnya sambil menjulurkan tangan berusaha menangkap tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya. Dan dia berhasil. Tepat sebelum Haruki meraih gagang pintu, tangan kanan Kazuma menarik jaket abu-abunya.

Hanya saja tarikannya terlalu bertenaga. Haruki, yang tidak menyangka dirinya gagal meloloskan diri, hilang keseimbangan. Seluruh beratnya ditarik gravitasi. Kazuma, yang terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagian tubuh mana yang akan dia serang dengan gelitikannya, tidak siap ketika seluruh berat Haruki menimpa tubuhnya.

Mereka jatuh dengan debaman yang tidak pelan. Punggung Kazuma sukses mencium lantai. Separuh bagian atas tubuh Haruki menindih dadanya.

" _Ouch_ ," rintih Kazuma.

Jantung Haruki mendobrak rongga dadanya. Rasanya seperti seratus dobrakan per detik. Dia ingin percaya kalau semua itu hanyalah efek adrenalin yang meningkat pasca insiden barusan. Bukan karena kepala coklatnya menindih bahu Kazuma. Bukan pula karena setengah punggungnya bersentuhan langsung dengan dada bidang Kazuma. Dan tentu saja bukan karena Haruki bisa mencium bau khas Kazuma, kayu-kayuan dengan sedikit wangi rumput musim panas.

Setelah yakin jantungnya tidak akan ikut keluar dari mulut Haruki berkata, "Maaf. Salahmu yang menarikku."

Kazuma menghela napas tidak pelan. Membuat Haruki kembali sadar betapa dekatnya wajah mereka sampai-sampai dia bisa mencium bau mint dari mulut sahabatnya.

"Salahmu yang menipuku," balas Kazuma.

Haruki berdecak kemudian mencoba bangkit, tapi tangan Kazuma lagi-lagi menariknya. Membuatnya kembali bersandar pada dada bidang itu. Anehnya Kazuma tidak melepas cengkramannya di bahu Haruki. Sebaliknya, cengkraman itu justru mengerat. Memaksa wajah Haruki menempel sempurna dengan kaus biru di depannya.

"Kazu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya lengan yang semakin erat membungkus bahu Haruki dan sebuah dagu yang beristirahat di atas puncak kepalanya.

"Jangan."

Jantung Haruki benar-benar ingin meloncat ke tenggorokannya. Tapi rasa penasaran dan bingung membuatnya mampu sedikit mengendalikan diri dan bertanya, "Jangan apa?"

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Haruki tahu apa maksud Kazuma. Sebut dia seorang masokis, tapi dia ingin mendengar langsung penolakan dari sahabatnya. Kali ini tenggorokannya tercekat karena alasan yang berbeda.

Haruki mendengar Kazuma menghirup udara kuat-kuat, kalau dia tidak ingat dia akan ditolak dia akan berpikir kalau Kazuma melakukan itu karena ingin mencium aroma rambutnya.

Ha ha. Sangat delusional.

"Jangan jadi seperti _itu_."

 _There. That's it._

Empat kata yang berhasil mengoyak hati Haruki.

Sekali lagi, _easier said than done_.

Kazuma yang beberapa menit lalu dengan tawanya berkata setuju dengan percintaan sesama jenis kini jelas-jelas melarang Haruki, sahabatnya, menjadi salah satu dari _mereka_.

Oh, bahkan sekarang ada kata mereka. Seolah wanita yang menyukai wanita dan lelaki yang menyukai lelaki adalah spesies tertentu. Spesies berbeda. Minoritas.

Lalu apa gunanya legalitas? Mereka kembali ke titik awal. Bahkan mungkin lebih rendah dengan adanya dua pemuda, yang mengira dirinya bebas keluar dari persembunyian, bergandengan tangan di pusat perbelanjaan dan segerombolan gadis yang berbisik dan mengernyt tidak suka.

Harusnya Haruki diam atau tertawa dan bilang dia cuma bercanda seperti sebelumnya. Namun yang ada Haruki malah membuka mulutnya yang mendadak aktif malam ini, "Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh jadi seperti _mereka_?"

Dia sengaja menekan kata mereka.

Bukan tanpa alasan.

Haruki ingin Kazuma yang masih merangkul dan menumpukan dagu di kepalanya sadar. Dan memang Kazuma seharusnya sadar. Sejak awal Haruki bertanya tentang pendapat Kazuma, dia sudah membiarkan dirinya terekspos, dia sudah memberikan petunjuk besar tentang jati dirinya. Sayangnya dia harus menelan kekecewaan dimana sahabatnya, orang yang paling dia percaya, seolah berusaha menampik kenyataan dan berbalik menyerangnya—menahannya.

Menahan Haruki yang ingin bebas dan lepas dari beban yang bertahun-tahun dia pikul sendiri, dari rahasia yang dia kunci rapat-rapat di dalam hati.

Haruki bisa merasakan tubuh di bawahnya bergetar. Dia tersenyum getir. Begitu rupanya.

"Haha," Haruki tertawa hambar. "Kena kau. Skor 2-0," adalah kebohongan yang seharusnya dia katakan sedari tadi.

Bodohnya dia yang berharap ada sedikit harapan dari Kazuma. Harapan bahwa Kazuma tidak seperti politikus berdasi, remaja bermodal sinyal _Wi-Fi_ dan pasangan suami istri di gedung sebelah. Bahkan dia tidak sadar sejak kapan rangkulan Kazuma melonggar dan dagu itu tak lagi menempel di kepalanya.

Haruki kali ini berhasil bangkit dan meraih gagang pintu.

"Haru."

"Aku cuma bercanda," kata Haruki, masih memunggungi Kazuma. "Pulanglah, sudah malam."

"Haru."

Haruki menghela napas, mata memanas dan punggung bergetar, tapi tangannya tetap memutar dan menarik kenop. "Aku serius, Kazu. Pulanglah ini su—"

Pintu yang sudah terbuka kembali dihempas oleh dua telapak lebar Kazuma.

Haruki bisa merasakan napas Kazuma menampar tengkuknya. Kedua tangan yang terjulur, memenjarakan tubuhnya dari belakang, bergetar.

Haruki diam seribu bahasa. Dia takut kalau dia membuka mulut sekarang dia akan tersedak isakannya sendiri.

"Haru," Kazuma bernapas di tengkuknya. "Sejak kapan?"

Mata Haruki sudah berkabut.

"Haru," panggil Kazuma lagi.

Haruki menelan ludah. "Sejak SMP," jawabnya.

Dahi Kazuma mendarat di punggungnya. Kedua tangan yang memenjara di antara pintu kini melingkari pinggulnya. Tapi Haruki masih tahu diri dan percaya kalau gestur Kazuma adalah murni sebagai bentuk rasa bersalah dan permintaan maaf.

"Maaf," suara Kazuma tidak lebih dari bisikan, tapi Haruki tahu ketulusan di baliknya.

Haruki tidak bisa tidak tersenyum tipis. Tangannya yang seolah membeku di atas kenop berganti mengusap rambut biru gelap sahabatnya. "Bukan salahmu," katanya. "Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini dan," Haruki menelan ludahnya lagi, "dan kalau kau tidak mau menjadi sahabatku lagi, tak apa. Aku mengerti."

Wajah Haruki sudah basah. Air matanyanya jatuh dan menampar lantai di bawahnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia berpikir akan datang hari dimana dia akan mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia pun bersiap dengan jawaban final orang-yang-sebentar-lagi-menjadi-mantan-sahabatnya, namun bukannya melepas pelukan dan menarik dahinya, Kazuma justru merengkuhnya lebih erat. Menarik tubuhnya untuk menempel dengan dada bidang Kazuma. Haruki yakin dia tidak bermimpi, tapi dia juga yakin Kazuma baru saja menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk lehernya dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya kuat-kuat.

Seketika wajah Haruki memerah padam.

"Kazu?!" pekiknya, berusaha melepaskan diri.

Dia berpikir mungkin ini adalah cara Kazuma membalas dendam. Oh, betapa kejamnya.

"Haru," panggil Kazuma yang masih sibuk bersembunyi di lehernya. "Aku tidak ingin kau jadi seperti mereka, _seperti aku_ , karena kita ini berbeda. Siapa yang tahu apa kata orang tuamu? Apa kata Haruko- _san_? Apa—apa kau tidak memikirkan mereka? Kau punya masa depan yang cerah, Haru. Aku," pelukan di pinggulnya semakin mengerat, "aku tidak mau mereka menyakitimu hanya karena kau berbeda, aku tidak—"

"Tunggu dulu!" Haruki memotong pengakuan Kazuma.

Mungkin dia terlalu larut dalam kesedihan akan ditinggal sahabat sampai dia melupakan satu poin penting. "Kau bilang 'seperti aku'?!" Haruki memaksa lepas dari pelukan erat Kazuma dengan menggunakan sedikit trik judo. Dia tidak peduli dengan ringisan sahabatnya. "Kazu! Kau—kau!" Haruki kehilangan suara. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup. Begitu terus sampai yang ketiga kalinya Kazuma—yang tadi terlalu _shock_ karena menjadi korban gerakan judo Haruki—tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kazuma tertawa sampai matanya berair dan dia harus memegang perutnya yang mendadak keram.

Haruki yang merasa ditertawakan memajukan bibir dengan wajah memerah. "Kazu!" bentaknya.

Kazuma mengatur napas sampai tawanya berubah menjadi kekehan dan akhirnya menjadi senyuman lebar. "Maaf, Haru." Kazuma mengusap sudut matanya. "Tapi kau lucu sekali, aku tidak tahan dan ya, aku juga sama sepertimu. Aku suka laki-laki dan aku suka, tidak, cinta?" Kazuma menggeleng." Uh, terlalu klise. Sayang? Terlalu intim, tapi tak masalah juga. Argh!" Kazuma mengacak rambutnya. "Pokoknya aku juga suka laki-laki atau lebih tepatnya aku suka, cinta, sayang, atau apapun sebutannya, padamu, Haru."

"Eh?"

Kazuma masih tersenyum lebar. "Ya, aku suka padamu."

Keterlaluan. Malam ini Haruki terlalu banyak meggunakan perasaannya. Terlalu banyak. Terlalu emosional. Hatinya tidak kuat. Dia tidak sadar sejak kapan wajahnya, yang belum kering sepenuhnya, lagi-lagi basah dan isakannya memenuhi atap yang gelap.

"Eh?! Haru?!" panik menguasai Kazuma. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka respon Haruki akan seperti ini. "Aku minta maaf, oke? Kalau kau tidak suka dan mau menolakku juga tidak apa-apa! Tapi jangan menangis, tolonglah Haru! Aku—"

Haruki tidak membiarkan sahabatnya meracau lebih banyak. Kali ini gantian dia yang membungkam Kazuma dengan pelukan erat.

Ah, jantungnya lagi-lagi mendobrak dari dalam.

Tapi di sini, bersembunyi di dada bidang Kazuma, dia bisa mendengar hentakan yang seirama. Dan ketika dua telapak tebal itu balik merengkuh tubuhnya, Haruki Bandou akhirnya yakin Kazuma Hashimoto bukanlah orang yang hanya bisa berkata namun tidak bisa memberi bukti.

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Jadi, sebenernya, saya masih kena webe, tapi entah kenapa doyan maen ke fandom pinggiran :"))

Well...how was it? Bad, yeah? /cries

Oh ya, as usual, ada tambahan gaje dibawah xD

 **Regards,**

 **Kitsune Haru Hachi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kazu?"

"Hm?"

"Apa benar itu alasanmu?"

"Alasan apa?"

"Alasanmu melarangku jadi gay."

"Hm...tidak juga. Sebenarnya ada lagi."

"Sudah kuduga. Apa itu?"

"Hmm."

"Apa?"

"Hmmmmm."

"Kazu, serius! Beri tahu aku!"

"Apa? Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Kalau tahu untuk apa bertanya?"

"Sigh...Tentu saja karena aku tidak mau orang lain tahu! Kalau mereka tahu kau suka laki-laki, mereka pasti berlomba mendekatimu dan merayu-"

"Kazu."

"Apa?!"

"Singkatnya, kau cemburu."

"UGH. Lupakan."


End file.
